


Salva il corpo, salva la mente

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Alan's patience, Angst, Children, Developing Friendships, Dinosaurs, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ian being Ian, Kind of a progressing-flashfics series?, Lovers to Friends, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Survival, T-Rexes, Trauma, Velociraptors, Yuletide 2017
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: Nel mondo onirico di Ian, tirannosauri irrompono dalla foresta per correre nelle strade di San Diego. In quello di Alan la veglia pacifica dei brachiosauri si trasforma nella tragica fuga dei gallimimus, e nella scarica di un'alta recinzione.Gli incubi di Ellie invece sanno di pioggia e metallo – il metallo della centrale elettrica con le sue scale, i suoi corridoi bui.Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler e Ian Malcolm da Isla Nublar al Sito B e oltre - insieme, poi divisi, poi di nuovo insieme, Perché la vita trova sempre un modo (per tormentarti).





	Salva il corpo, salva la mente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save your body, save your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034931) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot). 



> Salve a tutti, e Buon Anno! Sono desaparecida da un po', lo so, ma è stato un anno incasinato. Non ho smesso di scrivere, comunque, e questo è il mio contributo al fandom di Jurassic Park, che amo da quando ero piccola :D Ok, Jurassic World non è niente di che, ma quelli vecchi li adoro.  
> Ah, la fanfic fa parte del Yuletide Exchange 2017 di AO3 ed è stata postata come regalo anonimo di Natale. Questa è la versione originale non tradotta. Spero che vi piaccia :D

 

I

 

È una svegliata. Oh, una bella svegliata.

L'adorata indolenza che lo accompagnava dai tempi dei castelli di sabbia finisce così: con uno schiocco di denti. Un ruggito, e un volo, e un laccio emostatico in mezzo alle fascine bagnate di un tetto.

Finita la vita da eterno universitario. Finiti i dibattiti di successo, gli spettacoli da rock star. Finiti gli spensierati dry Martini, finite le serate nei locali, la giocosa seduzione, il volar da un matrimonio all'altro; da un figlio all'altro. Finita la credibilità.

Finita anche la cattedra di docenza, poi.

Ian Malcolm ha guardato la morte negli occhi – enormi, gialli – e la sua vita è uscita dai binari.

La farfalla che gli ha portato quel ciclone sarebbe dovuta morire bruco.

 

Gli incubi vanno e vengono con l'irregolarità dei temporali. Quando Ian crede di aver finalmente superato il grottesco inferno di Isla Nublar, riecco quei respiri nella notte, il fiato puzzolente, gli occhi che spiano dal buio. E il ticchettio di quei maledetti artigli...

Un tonfo.

Denti che baluginano, ruggiti assordanti.

Quando si rende conto che non può più tenere un bicchiere sul comodino per paura di veder muovere l'acqua, capisce di avere un problema.

Il lato ironico della sua personalità lo trova divertente. Sarà una sfida spacchettare _questo_ caos in capitoli intelligibili per le masse. Ha tutti i crismi per essere un altro best-seller.

Il lato animale del suo cervello, invece, si piscia sotto al pensiero che quei cosi potrebbero essere ancora in circolazione.

Ian ne è molto contrariato.

 

 

II

 

Si allontanano così, scivolando via dolcemente.

Quando tornano agli scavi, Alan si ributta nel lavoro con un fervore che ha del parossismo religioso, cercando oblio nella routine. Ellie invece vuole solo scappare.

Per quanto fingano, il Jurassic Park ha cambiato tutto: le loro esistenze, i loro desideri; gli occhi con cui guardano il mondo. Persino il lavoro che era la loro vita non è più lo stesso. Alan si illude, ma lei vede come gli tremano le mani quando riportano alla luce un nuovo scheletro. Resta in piedi accanto al sito e fissa i denti del predatore, respiro affannoso. Hammond lo ha derubato della sua passione.

Ogni riferimento è un brivido. Ogni reperto un silenzioso attacco di panico. Nel mezzo del deserto la notte trattiene il fiato, gettando ombre e silenzio non

Cosa possono fare? Capiscono che il loro rapporto sta cambiando, ed Ellie è convinta che parlare di quanto è successo farebbe bene a entrambi. Ma parlarne fra loro alimenta solo gli incubi, mentre i mass media sono preclusi da un contratto di non-divulgazione grazie al quale i loro scavi saranno finanziati per altri tre anni.

Pian piano, smettono di parlarne.

Alan si seppellisce nel lavoro. Ellie vuole solo scappare.

Era inevitabile che, prima o poi, anche senza volerlo ci riuscisse.

 

 

III

 

Dicono che sopravvivere a fronte di probabilità impossibili cambi la prospettiva sul mondo e su se stessi. Dicono che ti renda un dio.

Chiunque sia il creatore di questa perla di saggezza popolare, sulle prime due ci ha azzeccato; ma sulla seconda? A meno che non intendesse un dio di furia.

Ian è sopravvissuto ed è molto, molto incazzato. Lusingato di avercela fatta, sì, ma incazzato da morire. Vede l'ironia ma è troppo incazzato per riderci su come avrebbe fatto una volta.

È andato ai tropici per un weekend di lusso, pagato da una multinazionale che piscia miliardi all'ora, e si è ritrovato a dover fuggire, lottare, sparare e pregare per la propria vita. Ha rischiato di essere ingoiato in un boccone, dissanguato, sventrato e ogni possibile variazione sul tema.

Ha visto morire della gente.

E quando ha denunciato l'accaduto, nessuno ha voluto credergli. Non la sua fidanzata, non i suoi genitori – e a volte dubita anche dei suoi figli.

Come se questo non bastasse, quei figli di buona donna della InGen hanno usato il suo contratto di non divulgazione per inguaiarlo, facendo crollare l'edificio della sua reputazione mattone dopo mattone.

E poi ci sono gli incubi. I ricordi.

Stessa cosa, in fondo.

Così Ian, dopo aver distrutto un mobile di casa o due a colpi di mazza, si ritrova davanti al punching ball di una palestra.

È stanco di vedersi additare in giro come lo studioso pazzo di turno. È stanco di sentire occhi che lo seguono, fruscii che lo tracciano, ombre che scivolano appena fuori della sua visuale, preparandosi al salto...

Ma, soprattutto, è stanco di sentirsi indifeso.

 

 

IV

 

Una cosa che ha sempre amato dire è "quando non esiste soluzione, creala tu stesso". È così che è arrivato alle sue teorie più azzardate sul caos; ed è così che, molto più prosaicamente, trova ilmodo per coniugare il suo stress post-traumatico con la necessità di evolvere.

Perde dieci chili in un mese, ne riacquista cinque di muscolo. Non è un uomo di costituzione nerboruta né lo sarà mai, ma non si dà per vinto.

Via il grasso da animale sedentario. Via la debolezza e fiato corto. Inizia a correre tutte le mattine (evitando i parchi boscosi). Fa sollevamento pesi. Si iscrive a corsi di sopravvivenza. Ottiene il porto d'armi, si allena quando può al poligono più vicino. Non smette fin quando non sente di poter affrontare al meglio una situazione di emergenza come quella del Jurassic Park – pur pregando di non riviverla mai.

A un buon punto del percorso, la furia è mutata in rabbia gestibile. E Ian è più calmo.

Abbastanza calmo da poter scrivere un libro, pubblicarlo, pubblicizzarlo e difendersi dalle querele a suon di avvocati, partecipando a quanti dibattiti offre la televisione. È in una di quelle occasioni che conosce Sarah.

 

 

V

 

Quando il polverone si assesta, improvvisamente si rende conto di non aver più pensato agli altri sfortunati naufraghi di Isla Nublar. Dove sono? Che staranno facendo? Saranno nelle sue stesse condizioni? Non li ha visti in tv. Non li ha più sentiti nominare.

Comincia a credere che siano rimasti vittime del contratto di non divulgazione. E questa è una pessima cosa. Davvero una pessima cosa.

Li cerca. Fa i loro nomi. Bussa alle porte giuste con l'insistenza di un venditore ambulante e, alla fine, riesce. Col senno di poi saprà che è stata la migliore decisione presa negli ultimi anni. Alan Grant ed Ellie Sattler possiedevano un equilibrio difficile da spiegare già nel Jurassic Park.

La sua psicologa di una seduta ne sarebbe fiera: Ian ha trovato un'influenza posituva (se non proprio consenziente).

Non ha avuto amici veri dai tempi del liceo. Ad esser sinceri, forse non ne ha mai avuti – e va benissimo così. Ian Malcolm ha colleghi (mediocri), alunni, fans, paparazzi, genitori, figli, (ex)mogli, editori, plagiatori e sufficienti nemici, accademici e non; ma amici? Gli esemplari in cima alla catena alimentare sono meravigliosamente, superiormente soli.

Ma... c'è sempre un "ma". Come ama dire, la vita sa sempre prenderti di sorpresa. E porca vacca se ci è riuscita.

 

 

VI

 

«L'hai lasciata. Non posso crederci.»

«Ci _siamo_ lasciati, Malcolm. Abbiamo preso strade diverse.»

«L'hai lasciata _andare_. Il livello di stupidità necessario è sconosciuto persino ai teorici dell'edonismo. E fidati, ne conosco molti.»

Grant posa la penna sulla relazione che sta riempiendo di scarabocchi. Incredibile come una scrivania rimpicciolisca la gente.

«Non penso che tu sia nella posizione per giudicare, signor Dieci Ex-mogli.»

«Sette» precisa Ian, alzando un dito ammonitore. «Sette, professore.»

«Scommetto che stai già lavorando all'ottava.»

«Questo è ininfluente.»

«Oh beh.» Grant recupera la penna. «Ricordo che volevi prendere all'amo anche Ellie.»

«Santo cielo, era una battuta. Uno scherzo! Sai, professor Grant, credo che questa possessività possa aver costituito un problema fra voi.»

Gli scarabocchi riprendono a camminare, sparpagliandosi sulla pagine come formiche tra rametti. Grant tira qualche rigaccia. A giudicare dall'energia con cui segna la carta e l'aria generale di vecchiume accademico, Ian deduce che la rottura è stata meno armonica di quel che è stato sviolinato ai tabloid. Se dovesse tirare a scommettere, punterebbe sulla faccenda dei figli. Ricorda ancora i discorsi di Ellie – ma non lo dice.

Non è mica stupido.

«Non posso crederci» ripete.

Stavolta, il sospiro di Grant è per metà ringhio.

«Non c'è bisogno che tu ci creda, Malcolm. Basta che lo accetti.»

 

 

VII

 

Ogni tanto il telefono squilla, ed è lui. Sono rimasti amici: parte di Ellie ne è felice, l'altra delusa. Sperava che Alan non si arrendesse così facilmente; fino all'ultimo ha sperato che lottasse per tenerla con a sé.

Ma non è colpa sua, in fondo. Non è colpa di nessuno. Neppure lei sa cosa vuole davvero. I vecchi sogni e i vecchi obiettivi sembrano così patinati, dopo il Jurassic Park. Voleva allontanarsi da tutto quello che glieli ricordava, cambiare vita per dimenticare.

La voce di Alan, però, la ricalibra sempre.

«Pronto?»

«Ciao, Ellie.»

«Ciao, come stai?»

«Un po' sciupato. Non indovinerai mai chi è entrato nel mio ufficio, oggi.»

Gli argomenti a sfondo dinosauri dovrebbero essere tabù per tacito consenso – ma come si fa, quando sono ancora dei dannati paleontologi?

E poi, è impossibile passare Ian Malcolm sotto silenzio.

«Mi ha lasciato il suo libro, capisci? Il suo volgarissimo libro. Con _dedica_.»

Dopo mesi, Ellie scoppia a ridere di gusto.

 

 

VIII

 

Un sito B. Esiste un fottuto sito B.

I cosi sono ancora vivi. Non gli stessi – altri, su un'isola più grande e _in numero superiore_. Ian l'aveva capito subito che Hammond era un disgraziato.

Ma non è tutto: si dà il caso che la sua fidanzata del momento, la più seria di tutta la sua vita, abbia deciso di fare un reportage fotografico per la conservazione dell'isola in questione, accompagnata da un assistente e un camper non blindato.

Naturalmente non poteva mancare un biglietto per Ian Malcolm, oh no. Ma questa volta è preparato (alla missione di salvataggio).

Come prevedibile fin dall'inizio, quando viene informato della missione Sarah è ormai irraggiungibile. Altrettanto prevedibile, anche Isla Sorna finisce in disastro, grazie alla InGen e alla stupidità delle persone.

Dannazione. Ian amava i tropici, i rettili e le vacanze organizzate. Ora ha un'avversione per tutti e tre, per il caldo umido, per gli scienziati e per la vegetazione lussureggiante da safari equatoriale. Anche solo i pannelli del museo di Storia Naturale gli fanno venire le palpitazioni.

Cosa diavolo lo abbia spinto ad accettare la proposta dei galoppini di Hammond nel '92, ancora non lo sa. Il programma di viaggio aveva tutti i crismi di una vacanza eccezionale, vero... ma non è mai stato un avventuroso se non nella mente e sulla carta.

Curiosità? Antagonismo? Noia? Tutti e tre?

Di sicuro, ora i risultati resteranno con lui a vita, sotto forma di antistress, tic nervosi... oh, e non dimentichiamo il bicchierino extra al giorno.

 

 

IX

 

Quattro anni per dimenticare il Jurassic Park. Un solo istante per capire che è impossibile.

Ellie fissa lo schermo con sgomento, aggrappata ai braccioli della poltrona del suo salotto. Non riesce a muovere un muscolo. Può solo assistere al disastro.

È talmente sconvolta da non sentire il telefono finché non smette di squillare. Alla seconda chiamata, picchia manate sul tavolino per trovare il ricevitore a tentoni.

Risponde con un ansito.

«Ellie? Ellie, mi senti?»

«...Alan?»

«Stai vedendo anche tu?»

«Sì» esala.

«Mio Dio.»

«Quella è San Diego, Alan. San Diego.»

«E quello è un fottuto tirannosauro.»

Si sono lasciati due mesi fa. Ora è quasi come se non fosse successo. Nel terrore, il suo tono la ancora alla ragione e all'istinto di sopravvivenza.

«Sono... sulla terraferma.»

Ellie deglutisce a fatica. Sullo schermo della televisione, il T-Rex carica un autobus e lo manda fuori strada, seminando il panico in un'intera Avenue a quattro corsie.

«Sono sulla _terraferma_.»

Cosa può essere successo? Chi ce li ha portati? Chi è il disgraziato che ha osato disturbare Isla Nublar, dopo le innumerevoli denunce di Ian...?

«Ellie.» La voce di Alan è seria. Le ricorda il suo volto accanto alla porta della sala di controllo, e un velociraptor dall'altra parte del vetro. «Chiama quel tuo amico, quello dell'FBI. Digli che mandino qualcuno. Devono fermarlo. E devono scoprire se ce ne sono altri.»

Ma la risposta le muore in gola. C'è una macchina che sfreccia verso il porto di San Diego, ripresa dalle telecamere di un elicottero. E sopra quel bolide rosso fiammante c'è un volto che riconoscerebbe in mezzo a mille, per quanto sfocato.

«Oh mio Dio» esclama, bassa. «Quello è Ian.»

E ha un piccolo di tirannosauro suo sedili posteriori.

 

 

X

 

Un trillo nella notte. Alan si drizza a sedere, sveglio all'istante. Accende la lampada con una manata, occhi puntati nel buio della camera.

Ma è solo. La porta è chiusa. La finestra sbarrata.

E dietro non si muove niente. Nessun respiro, nessun ticchettio di artigli.

Il telefono continua a strillare. Alza la cornetta, improvvisamente stordito.

«Pronto...?»

«Alan... Alan?»

«Chi–»

«Sono io.»

«Malcolm?» Si lascia ricadere contro il cuscino. «Lo sai che diavolo di ore sono?»

«Uh... oh. Scusa.»

«Come hai avuto questo numero?»

«Era sul tuo biglietto da visita. Quello nella tua agenda.»

«Ah. Quello che non dò a nessuno. Perché diamine hai chiamato?»

Si rende conto che il suo non è l'unico respiro affannoso. La voce di Malcolm trema.

«...Che succede?»

Una pausa. Poi: «Tu li sogni mai?»

Non ha bisogno di chiedere cosa. Si è svegliato convinto di sentire il grido di un velociraptor.

Quasi cinque anni, e ancora se li sente alle calcagna.

 

 

XI

 

«C'era anche mia figlia, su quell'isola.»

In qualche modo sono finiti qui, nel salottino dove Ian Malcolm sta lentamente andando in pezzi, sdraiato sul divano. È stata un'idea di Ellie.

Alan se n'è già pentito.

«Non solo la mia fidanzata. Anche mia figlia.»

Kelly è una ragazzina sveglia. L'hanno incontrata un paio di volte; è prudente ed equilibrata – di solito. Alan avverte una fitta d'angoscia.

«Ma Ian, come ha fatto?» chiede Ellie. «Dovevi partire da solo dopo aver parlato con Hammond, e lei vive con sua madre...»

L'uomo sul divano è diverso dal caosologo che hanno conosciuto nel '92 come il giorno e la notte: esausto, pallido e contuso, ha sul braccio destro quattro graffi paralleli ed è ancor più cupo della prima volta che gli ha fatto visita nell'ufficio dell'università.

L'unica cosa che non è sparita è il sarcasmo.

«Si è nascosta nel camper. L'abbiamo beccata che si preparava per il barbeque sulla spiaggia.»

Oh, Dio.

«Ha visto...?»

«Oh, un bel po' di cose. Ben più di questa città» ride Ian, aspro. «Hammond ha sempre offerto i viaggi migliori. Ringrazio solo il cielo che fosse sulla tana alta quando sono arrivati mammina e papino.»

Alan ed Ellie si scambiano un'occhiata.

«Vuoi dire...?»

«Già, voi avete visto solo papino. Mammina era molto più grossa – e molto più arrabbiata.»

Racconta loro tutto, seguendo un ordine sufficientemente logico. E l'orrore cresce.

Alan sa già cosa lo aspetta nel sonno.

Ellie scuote la testa, passandosi una mano sulla bocca. Si aprono una lattina di birra a testa, mentre Ian beve dal collo di una bottiglia di rosso.

«Che cosa farai, ora?»

Lui abbassa la bottiglia e fissa nel vuoto.

«A parte evitare i tropici per il resto della vita e tenerne ben lontana la mia famiglia?» Alza le spalle. «Scriverò un altro libro.»

«Che ne dici di uno psicologo militare?» suggerisce Alan, massaggiandosi la fronte.

«Meglio un istruttore di sopravvivenza militare.»

«A me sembra che tu non ne abbia bisogno, tutto sommato.»

Ellie ed Ian lo guardano in contemporanea. Poi, inaspettatamente, condividono una mezza risata.

Sono dei sopravvissuti. E continueranno a sopravvivere.

 

 

XII

 

Nel mondo onirico di Ian, tirannosauri irrompono dalla foresta per correre nelle strade di San Diego. In quello di Alan la veglia pacifica dei brachiosauri si trasforma nella tragica fuga dei gallimimus, e nella scarica di un'alta recinzione.

Gli incubi di Ellie invece sanno di pioggia e metallo – il metallo della centrale elettrica con le sue scale, i suoi corridoi bui. Il suono persistente è il gocciolio dell'umidità, l'eco della voce di Muldoon («La tengo sotto tiro. Corra. Verso il deposito. Corra!») e poi quel respiro.

Basso, raschiato. Sibila attraverso file di denti acuminati.

Nei sogni è sempre la sua ombra a darle la caccia. Quando la vede, il _suo_ occhio la guarda attraverso la rete, intelligente. _Sai che io so_ , dice. _E non mi sfuggirai_. _Siamo solo tu ed io, solo noi due, piccola umana._

Ma Ellie è scappata. Ha lasciato Isla Nublar viva.

Non nel suo subconscio, a quanto pare. In quei boschi, la velociraptor regina continua a darle la caccia.

Strano che i pericoli condivisi negli ultimi istanti non bussino mai alla porta del sonno. Ma, in fondo, essere soli è il requisito della paura viscerale. Mentalità di branco, direbbe Alan. Nel numero, anche un grande pericolo appare smorzato.

Quando suo marito è fuori città, talvolta Ellie crede di sentire velociraptor pattugliare le ombre oltre la siepe. Neppure la tranquilla periferia può zittire gli istinti che l'isola ha svegliato in lei.

 

 

XIII

 

Malcolm non è il solo ad esser rimasto traumatizzato dal Jurassic Park. L'ultima volta che ha parlato con loro, Tim e Lex vedevano uno psicologo specializzato in stress post-traumatico nei militari di ritorno da zone belliche. Hammond si è ritirato dalla vita pubblica. Ed Ellie... beh, il ricordo delle loro ultime notti insieme è costellato di risvegli bruschi, grida, il riflesso di incubi sanguinosi nei suoi occhi.

A volte si chiede se il parco sia stato il colpo di grazia alla loro relazione. Dicono che esperienze simili creino legami indissolubili fra i sopravvissuti; lui, francamente, crede che siano altrettanto capaci di spezzarli. L'orrore di Isla Sorna è così fittamente intrecciato agli ultimi mesi con Ellie da sembrare il principale colpevole.

Fuori dal suo studio rimbomba un tuono. Il cielo incorniciato dalla finestra è plumbeo, e alla prima raffica di pioggia Alan sente un peso scendergli nello stomaco.

Tamburi d'acqua sul tettuccio di un'automobile. Avaria, buio, fango. Colline sprofondate nella notte....

Qualcosa che si muove nel fogliame.

La coscia smembrata di una capra. Un grande occhio giallo che ti fissa, e cavi elettrici che si spezzano, zampe unghiute che scavalcano il muro di cinta, un ruggito vecchio di sessanta milioni di anni–

Toc toc!

Alan sussulta, facendo cadere agenda e telefono. Col cuore in gola, guarda la porta del suo ufficio. La maniglia trema – inizia ad abbassarsi–

_«Sono i velociraptor!»_

Si aggrappa alla scrivania, pronto a balzare in piedi – si getterà fuori dalla finestra, il vetro è sottile–

«Professore? Professor Grant?»

La porta si apre ed entra Grace Wells, la sua miglior studentessa, con le braccia cariche di fascicoli spiralati. Dev'essere la relazione commissionata alla classe di dottorandi.

«Professore? Si sente bene?»

Alan si rende conto di essere madido. Ha il respiro affannoso e gli tremano le mani.

Risponde qualcosa di generico e accetta le relazioni, quasi cacciandola fuori. Dovrà scusarsi, più tardi.

Per ora, abbandona i fascicoli e afferra la cornetta del telefono.

 

[«Sai com'è... se vedi un uomo che apre la portiera della macchina a una donna, o è nuova la macchina, o è nuova la donna.» ]

 

 

XIV

 

 

Quando l'elicottero atterra sulla terraferma, li attendono un'ambulanza e un suv nero. Alan ha il sospetto che occorreranno ore di avvocati per spiegare cosa è successo a lui e a Billy, e non vorrebbe essere nei panni dei Kirby, figlio disperso o meno.

Il portellone si apre. Mentre scendono, si aprono anche le portiere del suv.

E all'improvviso davanti a lui ci sono Ellie e Malcolm.

«Alan! Oh mio Dio, Alan! Sei ferito?» Ellie lo abbraccia. «Che cosa è successo?»

«È... una lunga storia.»

Ed è finita, se non altro. Finita per davvero. Non rimetterà più piede su quelle isole, né in un raggio di 200 chilometri da esse.

Malcolm li raggiunge, mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri.

«Ci sei cascato anche tu, eh, professore?»

«E lei che ci fa qui?»

«Ah, ancora con le formalità? Con questo viaggio siamo pari, sai?»

«Ha chiamato poco dopo di te» spiega Ellie. «Quando ero ancora sconvolta e cercavo di organizzare una missione di salvataggio con i contatti di Mark. Ian conosce l'isola. Ha voluto dare una mano.»

Malcolm ha due dita sollevate. «Isla Nublar e Isla Sorna. Siamo gli unici ad averle viste entrambe, professore.»

Alan gli offre un sorriso stiracchiato.

«È un trofeo di cui avrei fatto volentieri a meno.» Due infermieri cercano di farlo sdraiare su una barella. «No no no, sto bene, sto bene. Davvero.»

«Comunque io te l'avevo detto: stai lontano da quel posto. Questo è quello che succede quando le persone non mi ascoltano.»

Alan alza gli occhi al cielo – blu, stellato, e privo di pterodattili. Si avviano lentamente verso il suv.

«Che cosa credi che stessi cercando di fare? A me i dinosauri interessano fossilizzati, non vivi.»

«Eppure eccoti qui. Dopo che ti avevo raccontato di Isla Nublar in tutti i particolari!

«Sai, Malcolm, Erik non aveva tutti i torti. Sei un po' bacchettone. E troppo pieno di te.

 

 

XV

 

Le due isole sono lontane, le acque e lo spazio aereo circostanti inaccessibili dopo la bravata dei Kirby. E loro non ci rimetteranno più piede. Tutto sotto controllo, quindi.

Cosa potrebbe andare storto?

Ian non aveva tenuto conto degli stupidi. Errore suo, in questo caso, perché sa bene che non hanno fine: purtroppo la madre degli idioti è sempre incinta. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno che vorrà mettere mano ai dinosauri creati da Hammond, e quel qualcuno riuscirà sempre a ficcarci il naso, degli scienziati, una visione, producendo danni e perdite innominabili.

E stavolta il conto è ancora più alto.

L'introduzione è mediamente tranquilla, come da copione. Ellie chiama annunciando un nuovo progetto di studio in cui è stato coinvolto Mark; lui ed Alan sono invitati, se riescono a staccarsi da Santa Fe e dal Montana. La loro consulenza sarebbe molto apprezzata. Paga: a quattro zeri. Soggetto: da comunicarsi in loco.

Luogo: il Pentagono.

Ian sorvola sulla previsione di scartoffie da firmare e incontra Alan al gate in uscita di Washington, DC. Soltanto quando recuperano il bagaglio e vede il dente di Spinosauro che fa da cartellino a quello di Alan gli viene in mente di chiedersi perché diavolo li abbiano chiamati entrambi.

«È per qualche studio scientifico, vero?»

Alan corruga la fronte. «Vorranno nuovi particolari per la sicurezza delle acque costaricane. Che altro potrebbe essere?»

Ian si mette in spalla il borsello nero. «Il lavoro di Mark?»

«Sicurezza internazionale, no.»

«Sicurezza _nazionale_ , Alan. Che c'entra il Costa Rica?»

«Beh, e io che ne so?»

Escono dall'aeroporto in mezzo alla folla. Ad attenderli c'è la macchina nera di turno.

«Ian.»

«Sto solo dicendo che... so come lavorano queste agenzie governative, tutto segreto tutto tappato tutto invisibile – ma perché Ellie non ha potuto darci almeno un indizio?»

«Stai dicendo–»

«Solo che la cosa non mi piace.»

E gli piace meno a ogni minuto che passa. Vorrebbe rallentare appena entrato nel Pentagono, ma c'è Ellie ad accoglierli, fresca e sorridente. Sarebbe una buona idea girare sui tacchi quando accedono all'area ristretta: nessuno ha il permesso di varcare quella porta tranne gli addetti e loro tre, quindi nessuno ha visto cos'è successo lì dentro nelle ultime sette ore. Ci sono graffi profondi sull'interno della porta, che è blindata.

«Madre di Dio» mormora Alan. Traccia un solco con le dita, sudore che gli imperla una tempia. «Sembrano... unghioli di uccello.»

«Pessimo verdetto» dice Ian, occhi puntati sul fondo del corridoio, dove alcuni cavi strappati spruzzano scintille nella penombra. Ellie sta osservando il disastro a bocca aperta. «Non voglio sapere cos'è successo qui. Voglio solo sapere perché nessuno ha dato l'allarme e uscire, subito.»

«Mark è qui dentro. Oh Dio, Mark! Mark!»

«Ellie, no!»

«Ferma ferma ferma! Dove vai?!»

Non c'è modo di fermarla. Le corrono dietro, sbattendo la porta.

Che, ovviamente, scopriranno si è chiusa male.

«Quanto detesto avere sempre ragione» impreca Ian quella notte, barricato insieme a due stagisti malconci in un magazzino segreto.

Gli viene in mente il film di Alien. Rovina, terrore, solitudine in corridoi bui e infestati; i mostri verranno portati via dal loro pianeta, prima o poi, e colonizzeranno la terra divorando gli uomini. Al momento è una possibilità affatto remota: sono braccati da un deinonichus, liberato nel gran caos prodotto dallo svolazzare di due pterodattili catturati in volo sulla California e portati qui per ragioni di studio. Sembra che le miglia di mare intorno a Nublar e Sorna non siano abbastanza per tutti.

Il deinonichus assomiglia molto ai velociraptor. Troppo, per i gusti di Ian.

Non sente Alan ed Ellie da un po'. Comincia ad essere seriamente preoccupato.

«Compsognathus!» strilla la ragazza.

L'orda arriva come un formicaio in corsa.

«Via via via! Correte!»

 

Vengono tirati fuori da quell'inferno il giorno dopo, e costretti alla massima riservatezza prima ancora di aver varcato la soglia di evacuazione. Alan ed Ellie sono seduti sul retro di un'ambulanza militare, lui con un braccio ingessato, lei tutta sporca di sangue. Ian zoppica fino a loro con la rabbiosa tenacia di un tirannosauro.

Ellie piange.

Mark è disteso alle loro spalle, bianco. È morto.

 

 

XVI

 

E così va il mondo, così si ripete la storia...

Hammond ha disturbato il continuum spazio-temporale della loro epoca, ed esso non tornerà mai più come prima; soprattutto per coloro che si sono immersi pienamente nella disturbanza del giurassico.

Passano gli anni. I figli di Ellie crescono. Imparano a chiamarlo zio, e a chiamare Alan papà.

Ian è contento per loro: nella tragedia, col tempo, una famiglia si è salvata, un legame riformato. Ama vedere i suoi figli giocare coi "cuginetti". Ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sarà possibile godersi questa epoca di pace.

Se lo sta chiedendo anche la sera in cui, cinque anni dopo Washington, sente parlare per la prima volta di un nuovo progetto: il Jurassic World.

 

«Qualcuno deve impedire l'apertura di quel parco» dice Alan, cupo.

«Le associazioni di Tim e Lex stanno lavorando sodo» commenta Ian, distratto dai miny pony e dai ricci rossi di Ruth, che gioca sulle sue ginocchia. «Ce la faranno.»

«No.»

«Perché no?»

L'ha chiesto. Sapeva che non doveva farlo, ma ha chiesto.

«Perché il governo vuole relazioni documentate di esperti che ne testimonino la pericolosità, prima di rifiutare i permessi alla Masrani Corporation.»

Ian alza lo sguardo. Charlie e Rosie passano di corsa davanti alla porta, imbracciando ali di carta e artigli di polistirono. Ellie appoggia le reni alla cassettiera del soggiorno, fissandolo.

Dopo un attimo anche Alan lo guarda, serio.

«No. Ohh, no. Non pensateci nemmeno.»

«E' per una giusta causa, Ian.»

«Siete _pazzi_? Sì sì, siete pazzi.» Agita una mano, tenendo Ruth dritta con l'altra. «Questo va oltre ogni teoria del chaos. Sconfina nello psichiatrico. Fatemi capire, dove vorreste tornare?»

«Isla Nublar» dice Ellie, pallida, ma bocca ferma.

Ian batte le palpebre, sorride.

« _Nublar_? Voi vorreste tornare nell'inferno creato da Hammond per... documentarlo? Disapprovarlo? Perché questa cosa mi suona familiare?»

Alan ricambia il suo sorriso con altrettanto, stanco sarcasmo. «Perché l'hai già fatta.»

«Esatto. _E non la rifarò_.»

 

 

XVII

 

Finisce un po' come è iniziata: Ian, Alan ed Ellie sui sedili di un elicottero, abiti stracciati, ginocchia che si scontrano e immagini di rettili negli occhi.

Hanno appena lasciato una deposizione giurata sugli eventi, se dio vuole l'ultima legata alla InGen. Precedenti, istinto e teoria del caos insegnano che probabilmente non la sarà... ma, per come stanno le cose, Ian può anche riconciliarsi con l'idea.

Arrivi a un punto della tua vita in cui accetti il tuo destino e basta. Il fato ha pensato bene di deviare il tracciato della sua esistenza gettandolo in una sorta di multiverso a realtà parallele – una moderna, l'altra collocata 65 milioni di anni fa. È tragico pensarlo, ma ormai i dinosauri fanno parte della sua individualità.

E poi, non affronterebbe la prossima tempesta da solo.

La vera differenza dal primo incontro, infatti, è la profonda comprensione che lo unisce Ad Ellie ed Alan. Quel mattino del 1992 erano sconosciuti separati da mestiere, formazione e un certo sprezzo professionale reciproco. Tornare al giardino selvaggio della terra, reimmergersi nella legge della giungla dove non si è più in cima alla catena alimentare ha avuto l'effetto di livellare le minuzie individuali, riducendo gli uomini a sopravvivenza e istinto.

Beh. Ian può dire di aver passato l'esame. Quattro volte.

Guarda Alan ed Ellie e sorride, metà compiaciuto, metà felice. Il senso di sicurezza che prova stando con loro è irrazionale, ma non poi così tanto. In fondo, sono tutti dei sopravvissuti. Ian si sente una sorta di quadrifoglio, un ferro di cavallo, una zampa di lepre.

Pensa a Kelly, al sicuro a casa di Sarah.

«Allora» dice, picchiandosi le mani sulle cosce. «A chi va una bistecca T-bone da me?»

 

 


End file.
